Some Days
by Adevlo. D
Summary: It all started with a pencil...


**A/N: **I'll be making another one-shot about these because I really didn't like the way this one turned out!

**Warning:** Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, sexual content, molestation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Bleach or Naruto characters.

**Rated:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Tōshirō Hitsugaya & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_It all started with a pencil… _

**Mood Song: **Everybody Talks by Neon Trees

* * *

**Some Days **

"How can you _not_ like sweets?"

Turquoise eyes rolled in their sockets at the exasperated question the exuberant blond threw at him. The pair were sitting in their usual spot at the far left corner of their homeroom class, ignorant to the other students around them as they waited on their forever-late teacher.

Naruto shook his head wildly as he looked down at his white-haired friend, a disbelieving look crossing his scarred face. Tōshirō snorted at his friend's cute antics, a small smirk adorning his pale lips when the blond stood up and turned around with his arms flailing about in the air and acting like his usual drama queen.

The white-haired hormonal sixteen-year-old licked his lips enticingly, watching Naruto's cute little butt with every movement the blond made. Thinking fast Tōshirō snatched his No. 2 pencil that lay innocently on his desk and discretely threw it on the ground a few feet away beside Naruto. The latter was too busy cursing all people who hadn't eaten the flavorful goodness that is sweet things to notice anything.

"Oi, idiot." He called lightly while turning his body around to lean his elbows on the side of his desk, spreading his lean legs nonchalantly. As expected Naruto whirled around to glare his icy-blue eyes at him, a scowl firmly placed on his face.

"The fuck you want, shorty?" The blond hissed. Tōshirō's finely-shaped eyebrow twitched in annoyance but he refrained from hitting his friend like he usually would. Why did the idiot always have to play the goddamn short card? He was only an inch or two shorter than him, dammit!

"You dropped a pencil." Tōshirō stated coolly while gesturing at the fallen writing utensil with his hand. Naruto turned his head and blinked before taking the steps needed to bend down and pick the pencil up.

The white-haired teen bit back a groan as his cock twitched in his navy-blue school trousers.

My _God_ that _ass_…

Twin hues of aquamarine practically bore a hole through the cloth of Naruto's pants as he traced every curve and dip of the blond's perfectly round posterior. Tōshirō could only imagine how _tight_ that ass would be while he pounded his hard di-

"Aye, Hitsugaya!" The sudden shout of his name being yelled from behind him pulled the aroused teen from his erotic fantasy. Tōshirō growled low in his throat at being interrupted and shifted in his seat to hide his straining boner under his desk, facing the person who had called out to him as well. He glared heatedly at Ichigo who was grinning madly at him.

"What?" He spit out rudely to the orange-haired male who was seated two desks away from him. The grin on Ichigo's face merely widened.

"Oh nothing," Ichigo stated, "Just thought I'd help you out before you get caught." He winked at Tōshirō for an extra good measure. The snowy-haired sophomore blushed hotly and diverted his gaze back onto Naruto who was staring at the both of them curiously.

It seemed the blond grew tired of pondering what they could possibly be referring to and shrugged it off as them being dipshits again. He tossed the pencil back on the desk and plopped back down in his seat next to his friend.

"I still can't believe you don't like sweet things…" Naruto mumbled while frowning.

"I just don't like artificial shit like that." Tōshirō merely stated while putting his hands behind his head and tipping his chair off the floor. Naruto openly gapped at the casual statement.

"You have no soul." The blond whispered incredulously. Tōshirō snorted in amusement and dropped his chair to the ground.

"Then what _do_ you like?" Naruto questioned suspiciously while narrowing his eyes to the point where they were shut closed. His white-haired friend suddenly smirked maliciously and Naruto instantly regretted asking.

Before the blond knew what was going on Tōshirō's hands darted forward and grabbed his upper arms, jerking him forward to crash into the shorter male's chest.

"I can _show_ you exactly what I like." A husky voice whispered into his ear and Naruto's eyes widened when those same hands trailed down his sides and caressed his rear-end. He flushed pink when they squeezed his ass-cheeks slightly.

Just as he was about to sock Tōshirō across his face the clearing of a throat echoed across the room.

Both boys promptly froze and slowly turned their heads to face the multiple pairs of eyes staring at them from the front of the class. Tomato red blushes crept upon the two teens faces. Tōshirō let the blond go and they sat stiffly in their desk, their light-haired bangs covering their faces as their heads were lowered in shame at being caught.

Their English teacher's sole visible eyes crinkled in what appeared to be amusement as he stood in front of the board, pointedly staring at the two boys at the end of the room. Ichigo made a poor ass attempt to conceal his snickering along with the rest of his classmates that were smirking at the pair.

_Looks like Hitsugaya is finally making his move, _Ichigo thought proudly. _About damn time!_

"Well, if you are quiet done molesting Naruto, Hitsugaya, then I would like to begin class if it's alright with you." Kakashi said happily. The rest of the class chuckled which made the two teens blush harder. Their perverted teacher was such a sadistic bastard!

"Hn, dobe." A monotonous voice spoke which made Naruto snap his head up at break-neck speed to glare coldly at the simpering Uchiha seated a few desks away next to Ichigo and Renji. He had a few choice words on the tip of tongue but he fell silent when his redheaded classmate leaned over toward Tōshirō.

"Use protection."

Before Renji could even think he was on the ground sporting a large bump on his head. Tōshirō still sat quite unconcernedly in his seat, the only evidence that he had hit his idiotic friend on the head was the slight twitch of his fist and the throbbing temple on his face.

This time Ichigo did nothing to hide his snicker at his friend's demise. For someone as short as Hitsugaya he was still a force to be reckoned with. _Especially_ when it came to Naruto. He'd never forget the day Tōshirō beat the shit out of some punk from Sound Academy who'd gotten into a brawl with the blond.

Kakashi coughed into his hand awkwardly.

"Yes, well, let's continue class, shall we?"

The English teacher began with the lesson for the remainder twenty minutes they had in class. Naruto avoided all eye contact with his white-haired friend and Tōshirō found it annoying to no end. Finally, the bell rang and the blond all but ran out of the classroom, his friend hot on his heels.

Naruto burst through the bathroom doors and before he could lock it Tōshirō slipped inside stealthily. The blond yelped in surprise, jumping back in shock. Tōshirō merely grinned smugly and locked the door, leering down at his prey.

"T_-_Tōshirō…" Naruto choked out, backing up into the white-tiled wall next to the hand driers. He pulled at the collar of his white dress-shirt, his golden tie suddenly suffocating his neck.

"Hm?" Tōshirō grunted in response, eying the squirming blond like he was some piece of meat. Naruto mentally groaned when his back with the cool tiles, jumping a little at the initial contact.

"W-What are you do-ah!" In the midst of his question Tōshirō had taken the chance to pounce. Immediately Naruto was whirled around with his hands behind his back, a strong hand holding his wrists firmly in place, and the side of his heated face plastered against the wall.

The shorter of the two grinned haughtily at the sight of his helpless friend.

The angle in which Naruto's head was in gave Tōshirō a perfect view of his flushed, scarred face, of those rosy red, virgin lips that he was sure to put to good use, and those unmistakable orbs of sapphire that he dreamt about almost every night. The blond's silky tresses framed his delicious face perfectly, despite his disheveled state.

Naruto's lithe body arched enticingly to show how perfect and round his ass really was. His lean legs were spread _just_ _right_ to where Tōshirō could fit in his own leg effortlessly. Sure he was an inch or two shorter than Naruto but that wasn't going to stop him from fulfilling his desires. He'd have his growth spurt soon enough anyway.

"Do you like me doing this, Naruto?" Tōshirō whispered huskily into his friend's ear. The blond in question shivered as the shorter male's warm breath brushed over his cheek.

The leg in between his moved upward, rubbing at his crotch sensually. Despite himself, Naruto moaned. A deep blush rose on his face when he realized what he had done and Tōshirō merely smirked.

The blond tried to break away from the firm hold on his hands, but to no avail. Even though his white-haired friend was shorter than him, he'd always been the stronger of the two.

"I think you do." Tōshirō concluded smugly.

Naruto gasped when he felt a cold hand un-tuck his shirt, trailing up his taut stomach to pinch his pert nipple. His blush intensified when he found that the action aroused something deep inside him, inevitably making his cock harden.

Why was this happening and why all of a sudden?

Well, sure he _had_ developed some feelings for his best friend, but that didn't mean he let the other know about his harbored emotions. He also knew that Tōshirō went for the same team.

_I mean, c'mon! Who didn't know Tōshirō was gay? He'd have to be if he didn't sneak a grab of Rangiku's tits every time they were in his face…which happens every day! _Naruto thought in the midst of his contemplating.

The memories of the voluptuous female teenager shoving her boobs in his friend's face made Naruto grit his teeth angrily and glare a hole at anything…or, better yet, pop one of those monstrous balloons so he could knock her down a peg in the ego department.

This time, when the wandering hand came down to rub at his bulging crotch, Naruto let the wanton moan escape him on purpose. Thinking about Rangiku made him realize that he should take action now rather than later when there was a possibility that he wouldn't have the chance.

Naruto knew he was partly at fault for Tōshirō's sudden bout of horniness. He'd intentionally flaunt around his junk as much as he could and found excuses to touch his best friend on more than one occasion just so he could feel that little spark of excitement rush through him.

Naruto was brought back from his musings when he heard the familiar zip of his pants being undone.

"Hitsugaya."

The formal use of his name being said made Tōshirō stop. Panic seized his heart and he felt an overwhelming sense of foreboding in his heart.

Had he gone too far? Oh god, Naruto probably hated him.

Questions upon questions whirled through his mind and he was left distracted, something Naruto felt when his grip slackened. The blond took it to his advantage, freeing his hands and spinning around to face his friend.

Tōshirō flinched when he was pinned with Naruto's angry glare. He shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the punch to the face that he felt he deserved and was sure to come.

Maybe if he let the furious blond beat him up, they could still be friends…

Tōshirō waited…

…

and waited…

…

and waited.

But nothing came.

He peeked open a teal eye, opening both eyes in surprise when he came face to face with a smiling Naruto.

"Silly Tōshirō," the blond teased while raising a finger to poke his friend's nose, "don't be afraid." He leaned down, pressing his lips against Tōshirō's soft pale ones and then separating with a soft smack.

The white-haired male stood there, shell-shocked. He was fully aware of the tingling on his lips and brought up a hand to trace them on his mouth.

Did that…did that really just happen?

A hot blush dusked across his cheeks which made Naruto smile cheekily. The blond waggled a finger in front of Tōshirō's face, giving him a playful wink, his little pink tongue sticking out.

"I'll see you at home, To-chan!" Naruto called to his still stunned friend, promptly leaving the bathroom with a sway of his hips.

In that instant, Tōshirō was _very _happy he lived with the blond. Naruto had moved in with him a year after their newfound friendship in sixth grade. How he had managed to keep his hands to himself all those years was still a mystery to everyone but Tōshirō, who thanked God for cold showers and his trusty left hand!

He spent the rest of the school hours mindlessly touching his lip while trying greatly to pay attention in his classes, but the short-lived attempts were futile. Thankfully his three other periods he shared with the bane of his constant distraction went by quicker than expected. Most likely because Naruto had ignored him the entire time, of course, minus the few leering gazes he threw at him from across the room.

Tōshirō was still having trouble wrapping his mind around the unexpected kiss even as he sat there in his last class of the day staring off into space. He just couldn't bring himself to really care what Orochimaru-sensei was lecturing about while smirking seductively at the male students seated in the front of the class. Not when he had so much to think about. The mere thought of the mouth to mouth contact with Naruto sent his heart into a flurry.

His lips still held that pleasant prickle throughout the entire time he was at school that had begun when the blond had separated from him.

Tōshirō was forever oblivious to the curious glances his classmates were shooting him. For once, they were seeing the forever stoic Hitsugaya actually _smile_. That only ever happened in the privacy of Naruto! Although, he was smiling to himself like some crazed lunatic, it was still a smile nevertheless.

The shrill ringing of a bell signaled them that the school day was over and they could go to their awaited homes. Tōshirō was practically bouncing on his feet after he had dropped off his books in his locker. He was eager to meet the person he had been thinking about the whole day at their usual meet spot by the tree just a few feet away from the entrance.

All the plans he had conjured up in his mind while in Geometry of what exactly he was going to do to the sexy blond were still firmly imprinted in his brain. Tōshirō was going to drill his fucking name in that tight ass of Naruto's until the blond couldn't even remember what color his hair was.

The mental image made Tōshirō grin evilly, almost letting a villainous laugh escape him.

The white-haired teenager rounded a corner, looking up from fumbling with his school briefcase to hide his obvious erection to check if Naruto was there already. Hopefully he hadn't come too early, disregarding the fact that he had practically ran out the school.

What he saw made him drop his things to the ground with a noisy clatter.

**To Be Continued...maybe.**

* * *

**A/N: I NEED REVIEWS TO SEE IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS! I'm not saying this because I'm a greedy sonofabitch but it's because I want to know if I should update it or if not just delete it all together and forget it ever existed. In order for me to be content I will be writing another one shot about these two since this one didn't come out the way I wanted it to. I apologize for the inconvenience. **


End file.
